


The Wolf in the Fold

by Shane_for_Wax



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-Omega DLC scene between Shepard and Petrovsky wherein he tries to petition Shepard's treatment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf in the Fold

_The greatest harm can result from the best intentions._

The Commander was silent as she strode along the hallway. The Citadel was home to many things, including a meeting room. Many of them in fact. But right now Shane just wanted one. 

She just needed one.

Her long strides eventually lead her to the one holding a single male with a goatee and with a sour expression on his face.

“I am allowed calls outside, Commander,” the man rumbled.

“You are a prisoner of war, not a common criminal. You do not get the luxuries you insist you have,” Shane replied curtly.

“I know my rights under the bylaws of the Alliance!” he barked.

“Petrovsky. Shut up,” Shane said, rolling her eyes. “The Alliance has changed since you went and ran to The Illusive Man. And not to mention they change in times of war. Did you really forget that?”

The accent Shane usually had was gone. It was replaced with a very smooth, very stern, very educated sounding flat accent. Very similar to those who were upper class in Canada and the United States.

She folded her arms across her chest, leveling the man with a gaze.

“All the way back to Napoleon’s times there have been provisions–”

“We are not in his time nor are you going to bargain with me, Petrovsky.”

“You are forgetting my rank.”

“You do not have a rank, you are a tired old fool of a man.”

“You can’t speak to me like that!”

“Try me.” She offered a wicked grin. “If you are a good boy for another month then maybe I’ll let you speak to the Master of Puppets,” she said. 

“…”

“Because he’s pulling your strings,” she added. She snickered mentally. Ah she was hoping to use that line some time.

“Now, go back to your cell and shut the fuck up. You’re giving your guards migraines,” Shane said before turning and leaving.


End file.
